Healing a Broken Heart
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After being humiliated by Big E and AJ, Kaitlyn goes to the bar to clear her head. There, she runs into Sheamus and he invites her to his room... Requested by heidipoo.


**A/N: Here's a oneshot requested by heidipoo. Thanks for reading, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed as she sipped from her dirty martini. She was already on her third one. Thanks to that buff idiot, Big E, she was tricked and made fun of on national TV. She took an another sip of her drink, and then there was AJ. It wasn't her fault she had a dream to go after, instead of paying all her attention to the crazy chick.

Now she was sitting here, drinking her sorrows away. What made it worse was that she was alone. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at her drink; her mind fuzzy. An empty seat beside her was soon occupied.

"A beer." A male voice ordered, his voice laced with a thick Irish accent. Kaitlyn looked up, recognizing that voice almost anywhere.

"Sheamus?" She slurred. The ginger man looked down at her with a smirk.

"Hey Kaitie." He replied and Kaitlyn blushed as she drank down the rest of her martini.

"Hey..." She greeted and Sheamus took a sip from his bottle.

"Hard day at work, huh?" The ginger asked. Kaitlyn sighed again.

"You saw? Of course you did, the entire world did." She said, feeling a bit sorry for herself. Sheamus merely chuckled softly at the diva.

"To tell ya the truth, I'm glad the whole ordeal was fake. I was a little jealous." The Irishman admitted with a smirk. The hybrid diva's blush darkened.

"To tell you the truth, I was kind of expecting someone like you to come out. Not Big E..." She trailed off, letting her confessions get the best of her. Sheamus smiled down at her.

"Maybe I should have came out there and brogue kicked his arse. Never really liked the fella much anyway." Sheamus said. Kaitlyn giggled.

"I would have enjoyed watching that happen." She admitted and he looked at her, his brilliant smile widening.

"Hey do you wanna get out of here? A bar's not really a nice place to talk. It's loud in here too..." Sheamus trailed off. "My car's outside, we can go back to the hotel..." He suggested. She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Sure..." Sheamus then stood up and outstretched his hand to her.

"Your chariot awaits." He said as Kaitlyn grabbed his hand and began to walk with him out of the bar and over to his car. "My hotel room is messy, so I apologize before hand." He said a little sheepishly as they both got into the car. She twiddled her fingers as he began driving away from the bar. She was going to his room, and the two would be alone. Sheamus turned and watched ahead.

"Want to listen to the radio?" Kaitlyn shook her head at his question.

"I enjoy the silence." She said and looked down at her hands. Why was she being so coy? She was actually very attracted to the ginger man beside her. She actually hoped that he was in fact, her secret admirer.

"You looked pretty tonight..." He commented, noticing the outfit she wearing. Sheamus didn't like how quiet it was. Kaitlyn looked away, and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn said. Sheamus then sighed as he continued to drive.

"Wanna talk about something? Unlike you, I hate the silence." He chuckled. She shrugged and looked over at him, his jade eyes shining.

"It's beautiful out..." She trailed off, looking out the window. "The stars look amazing, and the moon looks pretty." She said. The Irishman smiled.

"I agree, it does look rather nice." He said. Kaitlyn then noticed the hotel up ahead then at Sheamus.

"Looks like we're here." She said with a slight smile. Sheamus then parked the car and the two got out. He grabbed her hand, and led the two toned diva to his room. A tint of a blush remained on her cheeks as he slid the room card through the door, and opened it. Kaitlyn looked around the room and noticed it was a bit messy. There were WWE shirts scattered about on the floor, an opened suitcase, and some plates from what looked to be from room service.

"Sorry." He apologized once more as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Kaitlyn waved her hand.

"It's fine, really, my room is much worse." She laughed. Sheamus laughed with her as he led her to the big bed to sit down. He sat beside her and laid back.

"So, what do ya wanna do Kaitie?" He asked. Kaitlyn smiled at her given nickname, she really loved it when he called her that; especially with the accent.

"Anything really." She trailed off. Sheamus then propped himself up on his elbow to look at the diva, and he watched her.

"So..." He started. "I've been wondering for a while now, who did you think your secret admirer was?" The Irishman asked curiously. Kaitlyn shrugged, then laughed.

"You." She admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was admitting this to him. The ginger remained silent for a moment, taking all of it in, then he spoke.

"Why?" He finally asked. Kaitlyn's hazel eyes moved to the floor, and she tapped her fingers together in her lap.

"I don't know... I just do..." The hybrid diva said simply. "I kind of like you... And I thought you liked me too, but I was wrong." She admitted sadly. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her bare arm pulling her down so that the diva was laying beside him. Sheamus frowned as he got up to hover over her.

"Where's the strong, happy Kaitlyn that I know?" He asked her. "You sound like you're ready to give up!" Sheamus pointed out.

"Sheamus!" Kaitlyn gasped, trying to push the much stronger, pale man off of her. He was way stronger than her. His frowned increased.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little embarrassed and confused. Sheamus smirked.

"I'm showing you how weak you're acting. I bet I could do whatever I wanted to you, and you wouldn't fight back." Sheamus said with a smirk, sounding a little too cocky. Kaitlyn pushed his chest.

"That's rape you stupid Irishman." She pointed out. He then lowered himself and placed a chaste kiss against the diva's soft lips.

"Not if you want it..." Sheamus said in between feverish kisses. Kaitlyn then quit struggling against him, and she felt herself succumbing to the man. Maybe this was what she wanted all along. She then wrapped her arms around his chest, and she enjoyed the sweet kisses from his lips; his gingered beard tickling her ever so often.

Sheamus smirked as he let his hand trail down the woman's side, receiving a gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in past her plump lips. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouth. Kaitlyn's eyes closed and her hands grasped at his shirt, pulling the Irishman closer to deepen the intense kiss.

Sheamus then moved his lips from hers down to her neck where he placed soft butterfly kisses on her sensitive skin, leaving hickies in his wake. A soft moan then escaped the hybrid diva's lips. She was in heaven as the ginger began placing love bites all over her neck

"Sheamus..." She sighed through a breathy moan. His hands then want to the hem of her dress shirt and he lifted it up, exposing her toned stomach. Sheamus could feel goosebumps rising on her skin as he touched her. Kaitlyn the watched as he pulled her shirt off throwing it at the ground; she then covered herself from embarrassment.

"It's alright..." Sheamus whispered, pulling her arms away gently. "I think you're beautiful, Kaitie." He then gave her kisses down her neck, to her collar-bone, and to the tops of her breasts. Kaitlyn smiled.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Another soft moan slipped out as the ginger showered her in kisses. He then reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Gorgeous." He mumbled against her skin. Kaitlyn then squirmed as she felt her bra being removed and thrown to the floor.

"Don't look." She said shyly. Sheamus chuckled but ignored her and immersed her left breast, his hand playing with the right one.

"It's fine." Sheamus mumbled. Kaitlyn could feel her heart beginning to race and more moans slipped out, a bit louder this time. Her moans were of course, music to his ears. He then switched breasts, giving the same amount of attention to each one. His hand then slowly ran down her stomach until it reached the hem of her skirt.

"Shea... Mus..." She moaned slowly, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her breasts. Sheamus' hand then slipped under her skirt, past her lacy panties, where his long fingers could feel her already wet folds. He chuckled to himself as he slipped two fingers inside her.

Another gasp was let out as Kaitlyn could feel his nimble fingers working magic, she subconsciously bucked her hips along with the rhythm. The ginger leaned down as he hovered over her and captured her lips once more so he could muffle her moans that were getting louder by the second. Sheamus enjoyed each one of her expressions, but this one was his favorite.

Kaitlyn's head was tilted back in pure ecstasy as Sheamus pleasured her. Her two toned hair was splayed about on the bed, and her usually bright eyes were squinted in complete and utter bliss.

The hybrid diva then rose her arms and ran her hands through his ginger locks of hair, pulling it too. She then bit his bottom lip as they kissed, chewing on it.

The Irishman then removed his fingers, and pulled off his shirt, exposing his sexy, muscular pale chest. Kaitlyn looked up, her eyes wandering as she examined each part of his perfectly chiseled torso. Even though she had seen it a million times because of work, she was still excited because this time she would see more of him; all of him.

Sheamus smirked as he sensed her stare, and pulled off her skirt, then her soaken panties.

"You ready, lass?" He teased when he saw her panties and Kaitlyn felt her cheeks heat up.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Sheamus then got off of her, walking over to the spilled suitcase. Digging around for a bit, he pulled out a condom package. His pants fell to the floor, then his boxers. "You carry condoms with you everywhere you go?" Kaitlyn asked with an eyebrow risen. Sheamus shrugged, slipping the condom on easily.

"What man doesn't?" He asked as he started to make his way back to the bed. Her face turned a scarlet red when she noticed the size of his member. _I guess it really is a stereotype, _she thought. Sheamus crawled back on top of her to position himself at her entrance. A long moan escaped her lips when he pushed his entire length inside her.

As he began to thrust, gently at first, a moan escaped the ginger's lips. His thrusts were slow at first but then they quickened, becoming fast and rough. Kaitlyn wrapped her legs around his waist and her hips bucked with his. When he suddenly hit her G-spot, a loud moan escaped. Sheamus smirked, and grabbed her hips, then continued to hit the same spot. Kaitlyn couldn't even keep her eyes open. Her walls soon tightened around his length and the two both moaned together.

"I already feel close..." Kaitlyn panted completely out of breath. Sheamus lowered himself to her ear.

"I'm not even close to being finished with you..." He growled, his voice laced over with lust. Kaitlyn couldn't help but to smirk at his confidence. Suddenly, she hit her first climax, and she clenched around him while raking her nails up and down his pale back, she was sure she was leaving marks. But the Irishman's thrusts wouldn't stop. She grasped the bed sheet, feeling the bed move under her as it hit the wall.

Sheamus then smirked, turned Kaitlyn slightly and brought her leg up to rest on his shoulder; a new place to get deeper inside the hybrid diva. Kaitlyn panted as she struggled to catch her breath. It was impossible as he continued to thrust into her as she moaned and the bed hit the wall.

Moans were slipping from the both of them, louder and louder as the two were getting closer and closer to their ends. Sheamus looked down at the hybrid diva who was covered in sweat and her body glistened. Kaitlyn then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss as he continued to thrust.

"I don't think I can last much longer..." Kaitlyn moaned.

"Me either..." He grunted. A few more thrusts and he then exploded inside of the condom as Kaitlyn came for the second time as well. She had never had two orgasms in the same night before. It was bliss as the two rode out their pleasure together, and their moaning was in sync. After they came down from their high, Kaitlyn sighed trying to catch her breath. Sheamus did the same as he fell beside her. He then wrapped his arm around her abdomen as the two got tangled in the sheets.

"That... Was amazing..." Kaitlyn admitted as she looked over at the Irishman with a shy smile. Sheamus squeezed her tight and nestled his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her there.

"I sorta have a confession to make, Kaitie." He said with a sheepish grin. He looked at her a little embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"I was really happy when you said you liked me... I couldn't control myself. The truth is, I like you too. A lot." Sheamus confessed. Kaitlyn blushed as she felt his hold tighten around her.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"It pissed me off when Big E and AJ did that to you, I just wanted to comfort you... So, I followed you to the bar." He admitted, trying not to be creepy. Kaitlyn laughed.

"I'm just really glad you came. I feel so, so much better now." She said as she blushed.

"I'm sure you do, Kaitie..." The Irishman teased.

"Thank you."

"No problem Kaitie."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
